1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grips for hand tools. Particularly, this invention relates grips for handheld airbrushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airbrushes have been employed for many years in the application of atomized media, such as paint, to surfaces. A typical airbrush operates by passing a stream of compressed gas (e.g. air) through a venturi which generates a localized zone of reduced pressure or suction. This suction is used to draw a liquid (e.g. paint) from a connected reservoir. The velocity of the compressed gas stream atomizes the liquid into very tiny droplets as it is driven past a metering device where it is directed to a surface thereafter. The amount of delivered liquid is typically controlled via a trigger that controls the compressed gas flow. Liquid flow may also be metered by a needle valve. In a “single action” airbrush, the compressed gas flow alone is controlled by the trigger while the liquid flow is controlled by a separate knob or dial.
Airbrushes can range in size and design depending upon their application. One very common type of airbrush is handheld and referred to as a “double action” airbrush because compressed gas flow and liquid (paint) delivery are independently controlled. Both the compressed gas flow and liquid (paint) delivery are commonly controlled through a single bifunctional toggle, e.g. such that the toggle is depressed to allow compressed gas flow and drawn back to deliver liquid. A typical double action airbrush comprises a cylindrical body the size of a writing stylus. A cylindrical stem (or handle) engages the cylindrical body perpendicularly at its middle on the lower side. The cylindrical stem may also serve as the port for a compressed gas supply line. Alternately, the compressed gas supply line port may be disposed at the back or front end of the cylindrical body. The control toggle extends from the top side of the cylindrical body opposite the cylindrical stem. The liquid reservoir is be disposed towards the delivery (nozzle) end of the cylindrical body. A gravity feed employs the liquid reservoir disposed on the top (or possibly side) of the cylindrical body, whereas a siphon feed employs the liquid reservoir on the bottom (or possibly side) of the cylindrical body. The liquid and compressed gas are mixed internally before exiting the airbrush at the nozzle end. In other airbrush designs, the liquid and compressed gas may also be mixed externally. As used herein, the term “airbrush”, refers to a handheld airbrush (which may employ single or double action) as known in the art. Such airbrushes are typically employed by artists to create original works. Airbrush images have often been applied to custom automobiles and clothing (notably t-shirts), for example. In addition, such airbrushes have been commonly employed to retouch photographs or apply makeup.
The double action airbrush is held in one hand in a grip similar to a pencil grip. Due to the perpendicular extension of the compressed gas supply line and location of the toggle, the user typically rests the rear end of the cylindrical body between the thumb and index finger wrapping the thumb around the member while positioning the index finger on the toggle. The remaining fingers may be wrapped around the cylindrical stem. It is important that the user's grip is comfortable and secure, particularly where the airbrush is employed for long periods of time. Although some prior art airbrushes have implemented rudimentary grips, typically no accommodation is made to improve these aspects of the airbrush. In most cases, the user simply grasps the the cylindrical stem (which may included the bare compressed gas supply line fittings) and cylindrical body. Airbrushes held in this way may inadvertently slip during use resulting in errors and rework. In addition, the rough fittings (e.g. knurled nuts) of the gas supply line may irritate the user's hand over time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for apparatuses and methods enabling the manipulation and operation of airbrushes. In addition, there is a need for such apparatuses and methods to allow confortable and precise control of airbrushes over long periods. There is also a need for such apparatuses and methods that can be easily retrofitted to an existing airbrush design. There is further a need for such systems and apparatuses to be replaceable and variable to accommodate different hand sizes and/or grips. These and other needs are met by the present invention as detailed hereafter.